


Star Gazing

by Under_taker



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 08:03:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11413659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Under_taker/pseuds/Under_taker
Summary: While Blue Diamond and Greg go out to star gaze, Blue see's something that peeks her interestInspired by and edited by- https://blueswapuniverse.tumblr.com/





	Star Gazing

Greg and Blue Diamond laid on the soft grassy field. Greg scratched his bare chest a bit before moving his hand to the back of his head. Greg stole a quick glance at Blue Diamond and saw her smiling slightly, but there was a bit of sadness in her eyes.

He narrowed his own eyes and looked up to the same area she was, trying his best to look past the fireflies. He saw the stars and nothing else, but taking another look he saw one was slightly bigger than the rest and seemed to have a tint of pink.

Greg cringed slightly and looked back to the Blue. "Hey, are you alright?"

Blue Diamond looked over at Greg and smiled. "Yes, I'm fine Greg." She answered surely and looked back to the night sky again. Greg looked unconvinced.

"You're thinking about her again, aren't you?" He asked sadly and saw tears build In Blue Diamonds eyes and immediately regretted asking.

"I still can't believe that such a powerful being was taken from me by such a lowly existence." She said sadly and closed her eyes as a few tears fell out of them. "I don't know how to move on from it."

Greg looked at her sadly, deciding to break the silence. "Hey, uh, are you sure you want to stay here on earth? I mean... all it seems to do is remind you of her." He asked and watched as Blue Diamond took a glance at him and then back to the same star as before. She looked at Pearl who was sitting crossed legged a distance away.

She seemed to think over everything over before smiling and looking over to Greg. "Yes, I'm sure I want to stay here Greg." Greg sat up and looked over at Blue as she began to get up.

"You sure? I mean, it's fine if you don't, I totally get it--" He tried to say before Blue grabbed his chin and smiled sadly.

"Yes. I am sure I want to stay here on earth with you Greg." She said calmly before kissing him. Greg's eyes widened before he leant into the kiss.


End file.
